Disciples of the Dragon of the Covenant
= Name: = Disciples of the Dragons of the Covenant Devices and Uniforms: The Cult uses the symbol of a flame with eyes burning above a dragon’s claw. = Deity: = Dragons who adhere to the Covenant of the Elder Gods are worshipped as divine entities. = Goal: = The Members of the “Disciples of the Dragon” believe that it is Xaria’s destiny to be ruled by Dragons of the Covenant, and the Elder Gods. = Territory: = The lands in and surrounding the Badlands, although they have been seen wandering through many of the countries of Xaria. = Past: = (Note! this is the way the Cult describes history; what other groups and historians claim as truth could be quite different...) The Disciples of the Dragons of the Covenant, are a splinter group from the original Disciples of the Dragon. The Ghostly oracle given by the Dragon Milgroos was largely the specific reason for identifying the differences between Dragons of the Covenant, and those who were functioning outside of the Covenant. = Present: = The Disciples of the Dragons of the Covenant are very small in number at the present, and are trying to figure out ways to attract new members, and generally embark on a large public education campaign to explain about the wonders of the Covenant. = Alliances: = Anyone who will listen! There are brittle alliances in existence between the Tarrik Alderian of Karandia, and the Mage Corps (aka Talons), but these alliances are understood to be based on common interests in the arcane magiks surrounding Dragons, and could evaporate in the blink of an eye. Vartran Gregorian spent almost a year with Tarrik studying about Dragons and related lore in the wonderful libraries of Karandia. The Disciples of the Dragons of the Covenant will seek to turn or recruit former Disciples of the Dragon, since they are well indoctrinated to most of what is important to the new cult, with some minor differences... = Enemies: = The new cult is small, but inherited all of the enemies of the former Disciples of the Dragon, so there are many people who think ill of the new cult. More specifically, due to the events in Ancient Shadows, the Disciples of the Dragons of the Covenant see followers of the younger gods: Skuag , Niva , Vorak, and Sheela as enemies, but will not attack on sight blindly. = Leadership: = The Priests, known internally as Divine Dragon Mages are the visible leaders of ceremony and responsible for recruiting and training of new members. See Red File for more details = Divisions: = See Red File for details = Code & Prohibitions: = Members of the Disciples of the Dragon must renounce any allegiances made to all other gods, and pledge sole allegiance to the Dragon race. = Recruitment: = The new Disciples are always looking to attract new members, as that is the most important factor to their day to day success, allowing them to gain the power necessary to start working their higher level goals. = Typical Member: = The typical cultist appears to be human, but other races are seen from time to time. Vartran Gregorian is amongst the more publicly known members of this new religion. Other members may exist, but Vartran is frequently seen alone. = Generally Known: = The Cult is taken a little more seriously since the recent Red Sky event, since Dragons were seen in the sky above many parts of Xaria. Most people still think it is pretty weird, and think of them somewhat as a "Doomsday" type group. Most parents would not be happy to learn that their son or daughter was hanging around with the Disciples. = In-Character Quote: = “…and all our enemies shall be revealed in good time. Those who would oppose us shall fall to ruin and death in the jaws of the dragons. And their bodies shall crack and their hair shall burn, and they will know in their last moments that theirs was the path of folly. For the reign of the Dragons cannot be forestalled, cannot be thwarted, cannot be broken.” = Contact: = Joel Schonbrunn = Red File: = Yes! Most certainly, a red file exists and is suggested to be read before playing as a member.